


Designation: Carrion

by SharkbaitOTK



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitOTK/pseuds/SharkbaitOTK
Summary: Drabbles/Oneshots featuring one Carrion-4 and his little companion cube Aria





	Designation: Carrion

**Author's Note:**

> I've started playing Destiny 2 and it's a blast. Just finished Red War and diving into Curse of Osiris.
> 
> First time writing so feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'll try to make this as lore compliant as possible, but please bear with me on the first few.

 

Standing atop a pile of fresh Hive Thrall corpses and miscellaneous gunk, Carrion-4 is eighty percent sure that having a trusty piece of armament is not strictly a Hunter thing. Of course, himself being a Hunter and the fact that this is a lone excursion, he has no way of confirming this until he got back to The City.

 

For now he presses on, shotgun in hand. Noise, the aptly named sidearm, is ideal for the situation. The situation that involves him roaming the Hive-infested claustrophobia-inducing maintenance tunnels of The New Pacific Arcology in hopes of scouring some long lost Golden Age tech that he himself doesn't particularly care for.

 

Noise have been working overtime ever since he backed himself into these tunnels, ravenous Thralls hot on his heels. The tunnels seemed like a good idea at first, narrow enough so he doesn't get overwhelmed but wide enough that his shotgun remains largely effective. And Carrion does love himself a good session of not worrying about aim and just pulling the trigger. Some might say it's therapeutic. Well, as therapeutic as being chased by a dozen Thralls through dimly lit back tunnels can be.

 

But now he needs to backtrack. Through gunk and blood and body parts.

 

 

"Hey Aria," the Ghost materializes with a questioning chime, "Is weapon naming strictly a Hunter thing?"

 

Aria tilts fifteen degrees, puzzled, "I'm not sure I follow."

 

"You know I name my partners in crime, right?" Referring not only to his guns, but the Ghost as well, "I know quite a number of Hunters doing it, enough that it's the norm at least. Just wondering if it's the same with other disciplines."

 

"While not as common as Hunters, I'm pretty sure it's not 'strictly a Hunter thing'."

 

"I've never asked, but what do you think of my naming sense?"

 

"What's with you all of the sudden?" Aria flies ahead of her Guardian. Blue orb gazing at his face, worried and confused.

 

"It's nothing! I figured since neither Noise nor Echo could give me feedback I'd ask you instead."

 

Aria pauses and they came into a halt.

 

"I think," she starts "your naming sense could use some work. But the three of us are happy nonetheless."

 

"I see."

 

At this reply Aria flies under Carrion's hood, nuzzled to the side of his head where his cheeks would be under the mask, "Aww, you're pouting."

 

"Exomind do not pout, Aria."

 

She scoffs, "You know you're pouting when you use 'Exomind'."

 

"Game face, we're here," Aria dematerializes. They've reached the plaza that they we're cornered in, before the maintenance tunnel mess.

 

"Far side, Witch and two Knights," Aria whispers in his mind.

 

Carrion readies Echo, "Let's get this over with, I'm not missing dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just thought of the exomind don't pout line in class and wanted to use it


End file.
